Him
by LycanthaRose
Summary: 1st fanfic! how on earth are you meant to watch TV with the object of your affections sat right opposite you? satoxdai fluffyness, shounen ai!


Random drabble

D.N.Angel satoxdai

PG-13 yaoi - u have been warned!

a/n: yo! this id my first ever fanfic so plz be nice! i really appriciate any reviews or comments i get, it'll help so much! plz no flames :'( this ifc is satoxdai so if ya dnt like that pairin dont read! simple as that! thanks for readin! oh, this fic keeps switchin between points of view! soz if it gets a lil confsuin :s i tried to make it easy to understand! **Important: every new paragraph is a change of view!**

Disclaimer: I no own, u no sue

* * *

**Him**

They were all sat there, watching TV. Nothing special really, just sat there, hanging out. The twins sat on the two separate chairs across from each other, my other friend laid on the floor, rambling on about God-knows-what. Where did that boy get all that useless information from? Then there was _him_…. Sat on the sofa between them all.

How could one person look so utterly gorgeous when they aren't even trying? Hispale bluehair neatly strung in place, his bangs covering hisdeep blue eyes. Those eyes that could stare straight through a person, that seemed so cold and alone. Oh how I wish I could make them light up in warmth, in happiness.

He sits there, apart from the rest of them, gazing at the TV. I can tell he isn't really watching it; his eyes are glazed, a faraway look upon them. Why can't I just tell him how I feel? That I love the way he smiles, the way he laughs? His deep brown eyes that shine with emotion, his face, always alight with joy and emotions. I glace over once more then look back to the TV, just making sure he is real, that he is there, and not just a dream. Though I know there's no way I can have him, that he would accept me, I can dream.

Did he glace at me? Just a quick one, I swear he did. But why? Why would he look at me? There are thousands of girls that would die for him. I look up, just to see his face again. I hope he glanced at me, it would mean so much to me.

He looked back! But it probably doesn't mean anything…we are friends, it's natural he'd be worried about me. I'm sick of being here, being somewhere where I can see him but never touch him. It isn't fair. I stand up and walk out of the door. I can't stand to be here any longer, without him by my side. Instead, he sits there tempting me for what I can't have. I can't take it!

He's got up; my eyes follow him the whole way. Where's he going? He's leaving! But, why? Doesn't he want to be with us, his friends? Damn it! I have to tell him, before he leaves. It may be my only chance, I have to take it! I stand, telling my friends that I'm getting more to drink. I have to catch him before he leaves…

He enters the hallway, the one person I'm trying to escape; can't he just leave me alone? It would be so much easier this way! At least that's what I tell myself…the truth is; I don't want to leave him, I want to be forever by his side. I want him to let me love him.

He's stood there, waiting. Waiting for what? Me? Well, here goes…

He walks up to me. He's nervous, I can tell. He always chews his lip when he's nervous. It's adorable. How I wish I could be the one to taste his lips. He keeps walking towards me; we're mere feet apart now. I could reach out and grab him, bring him into my embrace, keep him locked in it. He says something. What was it? Damn, I should be paying attention to him; not his lips.

"There's something I want to tell you. I-I know that you c-couldn't ever think of me as more than a friend…but, I j-just want you to know…"

I pull him forwards into my arms. He doesn't struggle which I'm surprised about. But I was surprised about what he was saying. Could he really think of me as more? I had to take this opportunity, before he said anymore; I have to make him understand how I feel about him. Then I'll leave.

I'm in his arms! How, _why_, does this feel so right? My mind goes fuzzy, all I can think about is him; the feel of him holding me close. It's intoxicating.

"Listen, I can't stay here. Not knowing that I can't have you. I don't care any longer; I just want you to know…aishiteru, Daisuke…"

He, he…? Is this real? Have I died and gone to heaven? Wait, he can't leave! I hold onto him like he's my lifeline. In a way he is; he's the reason I do anything anymore. His arms still encircle me, my arms hold him securely. "Thank you…for telling me."

What? He's not shocked? Yet, he hasn't pushed me away. Does this mean? He feels the same way? Is it possible?

"Don't go. I don't want you to leave me, Satoshi." I pull him closer, I need him to know how I feel. "Aishiteru mo" I whisper.

He loves me back? This is it; I can't hide anymore the feelings that threaten to escape. I push him against the wall and gaze down into his eyes. Is this what he truly wants? Does he want me and me alone? My hands at either side of him, my face, inches from his. I lean in, closing the distance between his lips and mine…

…This is heaven…

* * *

ta for readin! plz review nd tell me wot ya think!

translations:

aishiteru - i love you

aishiteru mo - i love you too!


End file.
